Out of Control
by SasukeHatake
Summary: Sasuke has finally come home and is living with his teacher. He knows that he should be happier but he can't bring himself to feel that way. Kakashi gets a brilliant idea to change that by giving him an out, a way to release. It appears that this is exactly what Sasuke needed, to be dominated. -Will contain BDSM-
1. Negotiations

**Negotiations**

It had been a while since he finally came back. Just a little over a year and things were seemingly going alright. After many tests to prove his loyalty to Konoha, he was accepted back by his friends and most of the villagers. It was so close to normality once again.

Despite this, he felt like there was something missing. He had finally accomplished his main goal to kill his brother, although in the end it kind of backfired. His friends pulled him back from his second goal to take revenge on Konoha. Least to say, he felt… Empty. He had no goals; going on missions with his team, going home to his shared apartment with his 'guardian', Kakashi, and immediately going to his room and to sleep. Barely eating anything as the days passed, forgoing his health and throwing himself into situations without thinking, even if he rarely got hurt. He felt everything on him and he had no way to let it out outside of reckless behavior.

He laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling thinking over his recent actions. He messed up on his mission today. Diving head first into danger without thinking, as usual. In the end he had won, taking out their target and bringing him back to Tsunade, but it goes without say that he got reprimanded by his guardian/teacher.

As if the man could hear his thoughts, Kakashi walked through his door after knocking twice to alert him of his presence. He sat up to look at the white haired man with his usual look of indifference.

"I want to talk about what's been going on with you lately." Kakashi said after sitting next to him, slightly closer than usual.

"If this is about today I'm sor-" "It's about more than just today. Don't think I haven't noticed your behavior lately. You haven't been thinking about dangerous situations properly lately and I'm worried."

Sasuke was slightly shocked that he had even noticed; no one else had so he figured he was fine. "I've been through worse, Kakashi. I can handle a few B ranked missions, it doesn't matter. I can handle things, believe it or not." He said, brushing off the older's concern.

"You shouldn't have to handle it. You've been doing so much since we brought you back. You've practically been a tool to the village." Sasuke winced. "You've had to make adult decisions since you were 7. Seeing your family killed in front of you, vowing to kill your brother for most of your life, accomplishing your goal and now what? You have always been in control of everything you shouldn't have to be."

"And what exactly are you suggesting, Kakashi?" he says with a look of slight annoyance.

"You need to lose control. You need someone to make certain decisions for you, to watch over you and make sure you are okay. Someone to discipline you when you need it. Someone who will comfort you. Someone who you can trust fully with your mind and body. Somebody that you can give your control to."

Sasuke looked at the male with a confused face. "Are you telling me to get a boyfriend?"

"In a sense. I have a proposition. I will be your dominant. I'll be there for you when you need it. I will make sure that you are alright. I will give you mental and physical gratification. I will take on some of the weight that lies upon your shoulders. I can be the person you needed when you were younger, a father figure but something more. When you need discipline, I will be there. When you need love I will be there. When you need pain I will be there."

Kakashi looked into Sasuke's contemplating eyes. The younger looked down into his lap, fidgeting a little. "Why do you want to do this with me..?"

Kakashi moved his hand to the teens face, stroking gently. "I want to be there for you. So many things have happened to you recently and I can see that you aren't coping very well. Being my submissive will let you give up your control. I can reward you with pleasure and punish you with pain just on the edge of satisfaction. In the end, you will still have say in anything that will be done to you. You would have a safe word; say it once and I will completely stop. No questions asked."

"What would the punishments be..?"

"I would spank you as many times as I see fit. I would tie you to my bedpost and blindfold you while I fuck you with a vibrator, not letting you come. I would flog you or cane you. I would leave you right on edge for hours; get you close to the edge before backing off. I would humiliate you and degrade you; put your body on display for only me to see."

Sasuke could feel himself becoming warmer, his face warm and flushed with the thought. "The rewards?" He asks tentatively.

"I would worship your beautiful body. I would take you gently, showing you how you make me feel. I would spank you while fingering you; bring you to your climax with pain and pleasure. In time I could bring you to subspace and make you feel like a cloud."

Sasuke feels himself lean into Kakashi; finding comfort in his warmth. "I don't fully know what to say… This sounds amazing but I'm still worried. Would everything just be physical?" He questions, feeling embarrassed.

"Not if you don't want it to be. I could be your boyfriend and dominant. In public we could be like regular couples. We could hold hands, go on dates and have dinners, the whole deal. At home we could still be boyfriends and I could still be your dominant, giving you what you need on more than just a physical level."

Sasuke keeps his eyes down but slowly nods. "I think I would like that." He felt safe but also sleepy.

"You don't have to decide right now. You look tired. Sleep on it and give me a decision tomorrow. The choice is yours and I will respect your decision either way. I'll let you sleep." He starts to get up but Sasuke grabs his hand lightly and he sits back down.

"Stay…" Kakashi smiles under his mask while nodding and moving himself and the teen to the top of the bed; bringing the covers over them. He takes off his mask, letting the other finally see his face. Sasuke brings a hand to his face and strokes his cheek as if in a trance.

He brings his mouth to Kakashi's and presses a feather light kiss there. Kakashi deepens it while stroking the hair at his young lover's neck. After a few more moments of the gentle lip locking, Sasuke pulls back and rests his head in Kakashi's neck, sighing softly.

"Go to sleep little one. I'll be right here when you wake up." He presses a kiss to his forehead and wraps his arms around Sasuke's pliant body. The younger nods and after a few minutes of calm silence his breathing evens out.

* * *

Sasuke awakens with a soft sigh, albeit slightly confused with the fact that he was in someone's arms. Thinking over what happened last night he gives himself a small smile. Maybe Kakashi's proposition could actually help.

He moved his head ever so slightly on Kakashi's chest, hearing the soft thump of the man's heart beating. He realized how much he liked the feeling of being in someone else's arms, finally feeling secure, warm, and safe even. After feeling unwanted, pitiful, and afraid for the majority of his life, this was a pleasant change.

He felt a slight shift in the man next to him and looked up a bit to see soft, sleepy eyes staring at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well. You're comfortable."

Kakashi lets out a soft chuckle before putting his arm around Sasuke's waist. They lay like that for a while before Sasuke reluctantly moves his head to look at the white haired man. "Get up, let's make breakfast."

* * *

After they had breakfast they went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Can we talk about last night…?" Sasuke asks timidly, knees drawn to his chest.

Kakashi take his hand and looks at him. "Do you have an answer? Remember, it's perfectly fine if you don't." Sasuke strokes the others hand and looks away from him, thinking for a moment.

"I want to do this with you… I'd be lying if I were to say that I don't you attractive. You always tried to make sure that I was okay.. I'm so glad to have you here, if it weren't for you, Sakura and Naruto I would be god knows where… I want to be in this with you, if you'll take me…"

Kakashi silently moves to take Sasuke into his lap. "Of course I'll have you. You'll be my beautiful baby boy. I'll take care of you. But, we do have a few things to discuss still." Sasuke looked at him with an odd face for a moment, thinking that that they went over everything last night.

"What else do we need to talk about?"

"Your limits. What will you allow me to do to you, what will you allow me to say to you, what you will allow me to call you, what do you want to call me." Sasuke nods slowly. "You can call me Master, Hatake-sama, Daddy, sir, or anything else that you would like to call me outside my real name. You would call me one of these only when we're at home or during a scene."

Sasuke blushes at the names but nods. "I think I like Hatake-Sama and Sir the most… the others are good too…" Embarrassment is coming out along with his words. Kakashi nods, gently stroking Sasuke's side.

"As far as during a scene, what do you think you could take? I'll list off some things and if you are against any of them just say so. Okay?" Sasuke nods for confirmation. "Okay. Dirty talk or name calling; I would call you things like bitch, slut, and skank. Bondage, I would tie you to the bed spread out while I do other things to you. Temperature play, I would use ice or controlled fire against you, even pour wax on your body."

Kakashi is cut off by a soft shake of Sasuke's head. "Bondage and dirty talk are alright but I don't think I would like temperature play.. Using fire jutsu is hard enough under pressing circumstances; I kind of want to keep that out…" Kakashi nods

"Duly noted. Crossdressing, I would have you wear certain things around the house like panties, maybe even outside under your clothes." Sasuke blushes but still nods at this. "Blindfolding, I would tie a cloth over your eyes. It helps with sensory deprivation, where I take away one of your senses and it makes the others heightened, it makes your orgasm even better."

Sasuke gives no sign of disagreement so Kakashi continues. "Collaring. This one isn't purely sexual. I would give you something to wrap around your neck, like a silk tie to show that you are mine. You can choose to wear it in public or not."

Sasuke nods. "I like that… Everyone would know that I'm yours." Kakashi smiles and kisses the teen's head. "I like that one too."

"Alright, these ones are slightly more intense. Fisting, I would penetrate you with more than a few fingers, essentially my whole fist and some of my forearm." Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't like that one."

"Edging. I would fuck you with most likely a vibrator or my fingers, and every time you're right about to cum I'll stop. This is more so a punishment by the way." Sasuke thinks for a moment but agrees.

"As far as I can think of, this is the last one that I have in mind. Pain play, mostly spanking, flogging, and just general pain that isn't too intense but just enough." He quietly nods to this as well.

"Before we start anything, I _need_ to know that you are fully sure of what being in this type of relationship means. I want you to know that if you agree to this that you can back out at any time and say your safeword. I need to know that you fully consent before we start anything."

Sasuke looks at him quietly before speaking. "I haven't done anything like this before but I want to try it. You've never hurt me on purpose in the past and you wouldn't now. At least not without my consent." He smirks before continuing. "I want to try this with you. You make me feel safe and I know that you wouldn't judge me at any point. I want this with you."

Kakashi nods, taking down his mask and softly kissing Sasuke like he had the night before. He pulls away after a few seconds and smiles to his new lover.

"Let's do this then."

* * *

Well~ That was the first chapter of this fic. If you like it, please review, recommendations are very welcome!


	2. My Perfect Boy

My Perfect Boy

Sasuke awoke to the sound of thumping in the kitchen, groaning slightly as he got up to inspect what was going on in there. He enters the room and sees Kakashi putting away various items in the fridge and cabinets. He yawned and got onto the countertop while watching his older lover put the rest of the things away.

"Good morning love." The older looks toward the young adult and sees the smaller smile at the name of affection.

He moved toward the younger male and spread his soft thighs before moving between them and putting his hands onto the other's waist. He pulled his mask down to the base of his neck and pressed a kiss onto Sasuke's lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, leaning into the gentle kiss. They continues this before slowly pulling away from each other; Kakashi admiring the soft pink hue that adorned Sasuke's soft cheeks.

"Not to ruin this amazing moment, but we're going out in a couple hours." Upon hearing this, Sasuke began to pout slightly; nuzzling his face into the other's neck.

"Why do we have to go out? Couldn't we just stay home and sleep or literally anything else." This caused Kakashi to softly laugh. "We're going out, no buts. Sakura and Naruto invited us. You haven't seen them outside of training in weeks, I know you're shutting them out."

Sasuke sighs. He knows that he had been ignoring and avoiding the pair for a while now and felt bad. He felt like he couldn't really incorporate himself back with them considering his current feelings.

"I know i've been but couldn't I fix it another time? Is a party really the time to fix it?"

"I think it is. I'll be there too. It's just a small gathering with the rest of the rookie nine and some of the teachers." Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was still pouting. He gave Sasuke a pat on his hip that was really a bit harder than it needed to be as to warn Sasuke. The smaller gave a slight whimper at the sensation and looked at his lover seeing his unmasked smirk.

"It will be fine. And watch what you say love, I may be nice now but don't think that I won't take your punishment seriously." There was a look in the white haired man's eyes that conveyed that he was not joking that made an odd feeling run down Sasuke's spine, causing him to fix his posture slightly.

"Fine i'll go. But what is it even for? None of us really throw parties if there isn't reason."

"It's mostly just a casual party, we've all been busy for the last few weeks and going on missions. It's just a party before it gets hectic again." Sasuke nods in affirmation.

"Are we going to tell them about us?"

"I was thinking that if you're ready then yes. Do you want to wear your collar tonight?"

Sasuke turns a light pink before nodding, " I wouldn't mind that. Let's get ready." Kakashi nods and they walk into their room to get ready for the night that soon awaits them.

* * *

After about an hour and a half; heavily delayed by passionate touches laced with ulterior motives, the two were finally ready. Sasuke wore a slightly large gray sweater and jet black pants that clung to his legs to a nice degree. Kakashi adorned a tighter, dark blue shirt with long sleeves and loose black pants. As they were about to leave, Kakashi remembered what they had talked about earlier. He walked over to a small drawer in the room and took out a thin, small gray strip of silk.

"Sasuke. Come here for a second." Mindlessly, Sasuke did as told and walked to him. The older came behind him and placed the thin silk around the center of his neck before tying it in the back. Looking in the small mirror near them, Sasuke felt a warm sensation spread through his body, though he didn't know why. It was only a small piece of fabric but it felt like something more; making him feel content and more cared for than he had in the last few years.

Kakashi noticed the deep look of thought laced across his lover's face and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. " I'm glad that you like it, love." Sasuke softly nods and grabs Kakashi's upper arm and murmurs, " Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived at the party they realized that all of the rookie nine were already there. Sasuke tilted his head up slightly to look at Kakashi with a slight frown.

"If we're going to be together we actually need to show up on time to places." He says with a slight teasing tone, he notices that the man is smiling under his mask and pouts at him.

With a quick sigh, the elder knocks on the door and moments later they are greeted by the yellow puff of hair that is Naruto and close by was Sakura as well. The girl looked at them both before turning her glare to their former teacher.

"Kakashi- Sensei, just because Sasuke lives with you doesn't mean that you can make him late all the time too!" Sakura argued while Naruto nods next to her.

Sasuke lets out a small laugh while Kakashi speaks, "Don't place all of the blame on me guys." He says while holding his hands up as a sign of peace.

Sakura and Naruto moved from the doorway to let the couple inside of the decent sized apartment, showing them where the others were.

They came into the room and the rest of the people there waved and smiled at them while they continued to sit down and listen to the conversations around the room. Kakashi made himself comfortable, sliding his arm around the back of the comfortable couch where Sasuke was sitting, the movement going unnoticed by the other inhabitants of the room.

The others conversed and Naruto eventually looked to the usually quiet pair while smirking at them. Sasuke's eyes moved to meet Naruto's while giving a small pout evident on his face. "What are you looking at, Dobe?"

"Oh nothing 'Suke. Just wondering when you and Pervert Sensei started getting so close." The others in the room looked at the aforementioned pair. Sasuke blushed while Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Well maybe he doesn't mind this pervert, seeing as he's mine now." Kakashi replied calmly, moving his hand to rest on Sasuke's waist. "I'm starting to question my sanity when I agreed to that now." Sasuke replies with a straight face but his blush still present.

Laughs scatter around the room, Kakashi makes fake sad eyes and rests his head in Sasuke's neck. "You don't mean that Sasuke-chan." Sasuke gives no reply, causing the others to laugh in response.

* * *

From there the party goes quite well. Jokes are made and Kiba and Naruto have a bet to see who can drink the most; Naruto winning when the brunet passes out, leaning on his girlfriend, Hinata, to take him home.

Things settle down and a tipsy Sakura looks to the new couple with a serious look gracing her face.

"Are you sure you two should be together? The age difference is already pretty big amongst other things…" Her voice trailing off, not wanting to bring up Sasuke's leaving.

Sasuke looked back a her with no ill intent in his eyes, just calm seriousness. "I'm not worried about the age. Kakashi makes me happier and more stable than I ever thought i could be or would be in these last few months. That matters to me more than our age difference."

He ends his sentence and both Sakura and Kakashi look at him in surprise then content, along with the others.

"Then I'm glad that you're with him Sasuke-kun. And be sure to treat him right Kakashi-sensei, you too Sasuke." She says with a playful smile which they reciprocate.

The white haired man stands, "I think it's time we call it a night, we had a great time." He says with his eyes slightly scrunched in the corners to show that he is smiling as Sasuke stands and nods in agreement. The others give their waves goodbye and Sasuke and his lover take their leave.

* * *

Sasuke lets out a long awaited sigh when they finally arrive home, softly smiling to himself at how well the night had went. He felt a swell of happiness inside of him for the first time in who knows how long. He looked over to see Kakashi sitting on the loveseat, sans his mask, looking at him intently. This made Sasuke feel a slight sense of unease but it ebbed away when Kakashi spoke.

"Come here and sit on my lap." Sasuke silently and calmly obeyed the order. Kakashi had his legs open wide and sasuke sat on his right thigh, taking in his lover's calculating gaze. Warm hands came to his silk covered throat, stroking over the soft delicate fabric, calm eyes never leaving his for more than a momentary blink.

Sasuke shifted, feeling vulnerable under the intense gaze of the elder, blushing as he felt himself getting aroused in the intimate position.

"You were such a good boy today, Sasuke." Kakashi said with his eyes moving to the smooth expanse of the younger's pale neck. Soft licks were placed here and there as well as soft sucks, making the younger go pliant and soft under the other male's touches.

"Hatake-Sama…" He lets out a soft sigh, his breath hitching as he feels a hard suck pressing into his beating pulse point and a firm hand cupping the roundness of his ass, making him grind his erection against the others muscular thigh.

"So obedient. I could have you strip and lay exposed on the floor, only for my eyes to see and I know that you would accept, no questions asked for you only want to please your master." The black haired teen felt his cock twitch in his pants which he can tell suddenly feel far too constricting.

"However, since you've been such a good boy for me tonight, I'll reward you. Stand and strip in front of me, my love."

Sasuke followed the instruction, slowly standing and silently ridding himself of the clothing he adorned until he stood stark naked in front of the other. The air hit his now exposed cock, making him slightly whimper at the feeling. He feels the elder's hands gently reach out to come and stroke the paleness of his thighs. Said hands continue to make a trail along the harsh lines and subtle curves of his body until they meet his soft nipples, gently thumbing over them, eliciting a sound of content from the teen's mouth along with a slight jerk of his knees.

"I think that it is time for your treat, Sasu-chan. Lay across my lap for me." Sasuke could feel his blush intensify while he went to fulfil the command from his dominant. He moved so that his cock was against Kakashi's thinly clothed thigh and moved his head into the crook of his own elbow.

Kakashi moved his hands to the other's ass, gently squeezing and rubbing the soft flesh, his warm finger going in between the two mounds of flesh so that he could graze the tight hole there, making Sasuke whine. "Tell me. Have you ever played with yourself here? Have you ever pressed your fingers into yourself, seeing just how far you can stretch yourself; your fingers stroking that _special_ spot deep inside? Hm?"

Sasuke can't resist the urge to move, the questions his master asked made his skin flush and his insides twist, needing something more than just words and gentle strokes to his skin. "Y-yes, Hatake-sama. It wasn't enough though, they're never enough…" He was becoming desperate.

There was the plastic sound of a bottle uncapping. "Then let's see if I can change that. Lift your hips some love." Sasuke nodded and did the action and almost letting out a wanton moan as he felt two slick fingers enter him slowly.

Sasuke pushed himself against the digits, feeling them stretch him; his skin feeling ablaze. A third was added to the others, a simple crook of Kakashi's fingers caused Sasuke to let a pleased moan, finally feeling something notable. Kakashi never let up with his movements, feeling his younger counterpart writhe and gasp under his strokes. He leaned over and softly sucked on the others earlobe, beginning to speak lowly.

"Tell me. How does this feel? Are my fingers enough to get you off; could you cum like this?" The fingers never let up their strokes to his prostate. "Do my fingers satisfy your hole enough, or do you need more? You were a good boy tonight, I suppose that i could let you take my cock. Have you work yourself on me until you make us cum, hm? What do you think of that, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke heard himself softly panting, taking a little bit longer than usual to comprehend the questions Kakashi asked. He was so focused on trying to hold off his orgasm but it was no easy feat with Kakashi never letting up on the constant pressure to his sweet spot.

"Please sir! I'm so close, please let me ride you sir, let me please you too." He was so on edge; he could feel his skin practically vibrate, he could feel his master in the tips of his fingers and the ends of his black hair.

He let out a soft sigh as he felt his master take out his fingers, rearranging Sasuke so that he was above his hard cock. He felt suddenly exposed, not realizing that Kakashi was mostly clothed sans his mask and his erect cock that stood proudly. He sat on Kakashi's lap, stroking his the other's cock with a good amount of firmness and the right amount of slick.

"Take it. Keep your eyes on me while you go down." Sasuke nodded, straddling the other's hips, biting his lip as he looked directly into the heterochromatic eyes of his dominant. He sunk down, feeling the other stretch him with his girth. Kakashi was in no way small, Sasuke could feel every inch slide inside of him. He let out a small noise of satisfaction as his bare ass made contact with the soft material of Kakashi's pants. Kakashi rubbed the other's hip, giving him motivation to move.

Sasuke lifted almost all the way off of Kakashi's cock before sinking back down, making a rhythm.

"So damn beautiful like this. Taking all of me deep inside of you. You're so hot inside, squeezing me so tight. It makes me want to come inside." Sasuke was encouraged by the words, mewling slightly at them, so consumed in his pleasure. A scream caught him off guard as his prostate was hit dead on as Kakashi thrusted his hips to meet his ass, making him shake as they kept up the pace.

"Please sir. Make me cum, cum inside. J-just something more please! I'm so close!" Kakashi quickly flipped them over, thrusting into the pliant body. Kakashi felt a spark run up his spine as he looked at his lover's face contorted in nothing but pure pleasure, head tossed back and mouth gaping open with only harsh breaths coming out quickly from those beautiful lips. They were both so close.

"Cum." The command sent them both over the edge after a few quick thrusts, Sasuke screaming his master's name and Kakashi kissing a mark into the other's soft neck to hold back a groan.

Harsh breaths were coming from both parties; utterly spent in the best of ways. Sasuke's thighs slightly shaking around Kakashi's waist from the aftermath. Kakashi slowly pulled out, still kissing Sasuke's neck while he came down from the high,

Sasuke brought his hands to Kakashi's head and brought it to meet his, smiling softly with his eyes glazed over before leaning in to kiss the man. They stayed together, Kakashi getting up and holding Sasuke as he walked them into their room.

They broke apart, Kakashi setting them both in the bed, bringing the cover over them both.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Kakashi asked, smiling at the content face of the other as he nodded. "Mhm, you were good to me. It was amazing, intense, but amazing."

Sasuke felt himself yawn, the events of the party and the sex they had weighing on him in a pleasant way. "Go to bed, Koi." Kakashi said as he rubbed the other's back and waist, lulling him into a state of sleep.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him, he smiled to himself and kissed Sasuke on his forehead before falling asleep alongside his lover.

This was the second chapter~ Sorry for the long wait, school is finally out and hopefully I will post more frequently. Thank you for reading and suggestions are still welcome (\^O^\\)


	3. Out of Your Mind

Out of Your Mind

Had he had of known that the mission was going to go the way it did, he would have taken the day off and just stayed in bed with Kakashi, where he was safe. This was meant to be a quick mission yet it was none the less horrible. The scent of burning flesh and scattered crimson reds and dark browns were littered in front of him; making his mind wander back to memories that he in no way wanted to relive.

As he walked home in a blurry daze, all he can remember is the look on his brother's face as he stood near the dead bodies of his mother and father; their blood fresh and fluid in the room around them, telling him to grow to hate him and grow stronger. Their lifeless forms were the only thing present in his mind and he felt like he was there again.

He got home on autopilot and went straight to his room before locking the door and sliding down it only to look at the wall straight ahead of him. He knows that this shouldn't be getting to him, the massacre was so long ago, so why were the memories and images still so fresh in his mind?

The thoughts swarmed around in his head for what seemed like hours before the sound of light tapping made their wake in his head. "Please… I don't want to talk right now.." Sasuke said in a small voice but it was still loud enough to carry through the door. He nearly startled himself with the unfamiliarity of his own voice in that moment. Kakashi felt unease at the small tone that the other had used, not accustomed to the other speaking almost meekly.

"Unlock the door, I can tell that you shouldn't be alone right now." Though he didn't know the details of the mission and what fully went on, he could piece together that whatever it was, it obviously brought up memories.

"Just go, please..? I'll be down for dinner, I just want to sleep." With that, soft footsteps were heard and the slight rustle of a blanket. Kakashi sighed but decided that it was for the best to give the teen some space for now. There was always time at dinner to question him.

* * *

True to his word, Sasuke came down from his room four hours later when Kakashi had called him down to eat. He had a placid look to his face, a blankness the elder had not seen in awhile and had hoped he wouldn't have to see again. The younger sat at the table in silence and waited for Kakashi to do the same before taking small bites of his food.

Kakashi was worried for his lover, it takes a lot to get him like this or it has to be a certain trigger to make him emote this way and he couldn't quite figure out which it was or even what had happened in the few solid hours that he had been gone.

After a good forty or so minutes of Sasuke pushing around his food and taking more time to stare at it than actually ingest it, Kakashi took their plates into the kitchen and took a gentle hold of his young lover's wrist.

He guides them to his bedroom where he takes a seat at his headboard and sits Sasuke firmly on his lap, looking into his eyes, seeing the sadness and confusion in them. He touches the other's pale face with both hands on his cheeks so that the other cannot pull his face away from him.

"Can you tell me what happened today, Koi?" There was a firm but gentle harshness in his voice that gave comfort and stability to the other.

Sasuke gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and pulled his gaze away from the white haired man. " I should be over this." There was a pause in his voice. " There was a killer in a nearby village and he murdered a couple dozen villagers before we got him. There was so much blood and…" He stopped there, feeling the words catch in his throat.

There was a comforting hand on his lower back, he brought his attention back to the white haired man and saw the gentle compassion in his eyes. "You can still feel pain, Sasuke, It doesn't make you any less of a person. You are allowed to feel."

"I just wish I could forget." He says while slightly shaking his head.

Kakashi once again takes the younger's face into his hands once again and Sasuke looks him in the eyes. "I want to take you out of your own mind. You think too in depth about most things and then you internalize how you feel even though anyone could tell that something is wrong. Let me take you out of your thoughts. Give your power and control to me; trust me to own your body and mind."

"What do you want to do to me?"

"I'll tie you to the head of my bed and blindfold you if you consent to that. I'll work you with a vibrator while I praise your gorgeous body." Sasuke took a little bit of time to process what the other had meant before nodding and looking him in his eyes.

"Please, Hatake-Sama…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke had a silk silver cloth wrapped around his eyes ensuring that he could not see. His hands were restrained to the head of the bed as he lay stark on the dark blue soft sheets of Kakashi's bed.

"Your safe word is Velvet, call it out if you want everything to completely stop, do you understand?"

Sasuke gave a slight nod of his head, "Yes sir." He replied softly.

There was a soft sound of rustling around the room for a few moments that Sasuke had assumed was Kakashi finding what he needed to have for the night. He was brought away from his thought process when his body lurched forward slightly as a warm but strong hand grazed his calf.

"Look at you. Spread out and waiting for your gift. You look so good like this, so obedient and pliant. I could do anything to you like this and have you scream out for more, would you like that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke could feel the intense heat rise to his face quickly and his cock begin to stand to attention. He gave Kakashi a slight nod of affirmation, waiting for what was to come.

"Lift your legs and spread out wide for me, I wouldn't want to hurt you, too much that is." The submissive did as told and raised his legs and bent them so that they were closer to his chest.

He felt a teasing fingertip on the slit of his fully erect cock that caused him to twitch before the hand moved to his ass and began to slowly finger him open. "Aah, You're already so hard, I've barely even touched you, what could you be thinking about?"

Two and soon three fingers were still slowly working him over, drawing the sensation out and making it last. Sasuke felt Kakashi's warm breath near his ear, making a soft noise emanate from the back of his throat.

"Are you thinking about what I have planned for you tonight? How I'm going to take you apart slowly until you beg for me to fuck you, or maybe you're thinking about how much you want to take me into your mouth and feel me on your tongue and finally be able to taste me."

Sasuke's body was jerking slightly, wanting everything that the man had said. At the speechlessness, Kakashi just smiled and pulled out his fingers to apply lube to the vibrator.

"Do you want it, Koi? Do you need me to make you forget your name?" The vibrator was near the younger's hole, pressing slightly but never penetrating; a constant tease.

Sasuke shifted, trying to get closer to the phallic object making Kakashi tsk at this. "Yes sir, please make me forget…" His voice was clear but soft.

Although he couldn't see him, Kakashi smiled and began to press the vibrator inside of the younger. Sasuke sighed softly and bit his lip in relief as he took in the nice pressure that came with the toy.

The toy came to life inside of him, making his body jolt in surprise and tearing a moan out of his core. The buzzing was soft and not too strong but he knew that it would become more intense as the night went on.

"You're so responsive my Koi. You're already moving around so much. Your pretty cock is already leaking, you're already wet, almost like a girl." Kakashi strokes his index finger teasingly up the younger's shaft, going to play with the wetness that lay pooling on his abdomen while he continues to push the vibrator into his body.

Even with his knees pulled close to his body, Sasuke tried to press his thighs together, He could already feel so many sensations from the vibrator pressing against his walls, it was already so much.

The setting on the sizeable toy was increased forcing Sasuke's voice out of him in a loud mewl. "Does it feel good, my pretty baby? Your body is shaking like a leaf, why don't you tell me how it feels, hm?"

The words wouldn't come to him at the moment, he was too consumed in the feeling of the hand stroking him and the husky voice that seemed to consume him. He let out a scream as the vibrator was turned higher and was pressed solidly against his prostate, unmoving.

"Did you not hear me? Tell me how it feels. How it feels to have me fully in control of you. Tell me how it feels to not be able to move or see while I take your hot body and fuck you with this toy."

Sasuke was slightly more conscious and he began to speak while still shaking, "It f-feels so good sir!" He threw his head back while the toy kept buzzing inside of him and stimulating his prostate _just_ right.

Kakashi clicks his tongue quietly and pinches the other's nipple as a gentle punishment. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, boy."

Sasuke flinched slightly at the twinge of pain but it was quickly taken away, he was getting so close. "It's so much sir! I can feel it e-everywhere, it's s-so good. Please, I'm close Sir!"

Kakashi smirked as he could tell that the younger was close to reaching his climax. "I can tell. You have no idea how good you look, my Koi. Exposing yourself to me while I fuck you like this. Your little body twitching and clenching around your toy, the sounds that keep coming from your mouth, getting louder as you keep getting closer to the edge. You're like my own private wet dream."

Sasuke was trying to use all of his restraint to keep from going over the edge, he knew that he would be punished if he hadn't been given permission to come. "Kakashi-sama please!"

"Do you need to come that badly baby boy? Do you need to come with your pretty toy inside of you?" Just to tease the other even more, he set the vibrator to the highest setting.

"Ah! Yes master, please! Oh fuck!" He was shaking viciously and trying to hold himself back. Kakashi decided to let the boy have what he needed and leant down to kiss his neck and bite down a decent amount on his neck.

"You have been good for me. Come, Sasuke."

"Thank you sir!" He exclaims as he reaches his climax, his legs shuddering as his come streaks his stomach.

It took a few moments for him to come down from his orgasm but he was thankful that the vibrator was turned off, being overstimulated at this point might have made him go insane. His breathing was finally evening out as Kakashi went to the head of the bed to undo the restraints from his wrists and from in front of his eyes. He blinked as he took in the sudden amount of light but smiled when he saw Kakashi's face.

The older man took him and set him in his lap, trying to settle him in a way that his erection wouldn't be visible. "You did well Koi, what's your colour?"

"Green, definitely green." Sasuke said with a sigh of contentment. "It was a lot but it felt really good. Thank you sir. Can I make you feel good too sir?"

In all honesty Kakashi wasn't fully expecting Sasuke to ask that but had few qualms with it. "Are you sure that you're up for it?"

At the question, Sasuke nods and smiles at the other man and slowly moves down his body to take off the elder's pants and underwear. The elder was achingly hard and as he grasped the flesh, he could feel it pulse in this hand.

He brought his face close to Kakashi's cock and rubbed the shaft as he took his head into his mouth, taking more of him slowly; clearly trying to give his dominant as much pleasure as he could with his wet mouth.

Kakashi let a slight groan pass his lips as he brought his hands to Sasuke's head and pushed him down lightly. " Swallow around my cock koi. You're doing so well, taking me so deep and making your master feel so good."

Sasuke hummed around him while doing what he was told, feeling encouraged by the older's words. He picked up his pace and by the noises and movements Kakashi was making, the man was close. Sasuke pulled off of his cock but continued to stroke the other.

"Please cum on my face, Kakashi-Sama, please?" He looked into Sasuke's slightly pleading eyes and tossed his head back slightly, feeling himself reach his peak, groaning and thrusting his hips to make the most of his climax.

He let his breathing settle for a few seconds as he heard Sasuke give a pleased hum. He looked at the smaller and his cock throbbed slightly at the sight.

He sat there with a sated look resting on his face and a small smile. He had one eye closed while his cum slowly dripped down his cheeks and lips. He looked absolutely sinful. He moved to wipe the cum off of the other's face, gathering some on his thumb and bringing it to Sasuke's mouth where the other easily accepted it, looking Kakashi in his eyes as he tasted his essence.

Sasuke moved his reddish lips from the digit and questioned the man, "Was I good sir, did I make you feel good?" Kakashi suddenly picked him up and walked them into the bathroom and setting Sasuke on the sink. He put his face in Sasuke's neck and gave another hum.

"You did well baby, you looked like every one of my wet dreams come to life." he pulled away momentarily to run a bath for the two of them, making sure that the water was at a nice warmth.

When the water was warm enough and the tub was full, Kakashi carried the other into it and sat him down on his lap, letting the other relax into his warm chest. Light kisses are pressed into the back of Sasuke's ear, making him sigh.

"Was it good for you, my koi?" Sasuke smiled and nodded, "I liked it, Kashi. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Kakashi hummed and a pleasant silence waved over them, after a while he washed the two of them and picked Sasuke up to take them out.

Fatigue was settling in for the younger and Kakashi could tell. He placed the sheets over them both and stroked Sasuke's soft hair. "Get some sleep, you did well for me today."

With that, Sasuke fell asleep quickly, his worries from earlier completely vacating his mind.


End file.
